Belong
by Writer0895
Summary: A Bunch of James/Lily drabbles encompassing different years of their lives.
1. Belong

(one-shot- drabble)

**Belong**

_"I don't even remember the season. I just remember walking between them and feeling for the first time that I belonged somewhere."  
― Stephen Chbosky, The Perks of Being a Wallflower_

Lily Evans never belonged; not when she was a kid and not as she grew up. She didn't stand out extraordinarily but just never really belonged. Even when she was a kid and all her friends had decided that chocolate was the best ice cream ever, she nodded in agreement. She convinced herself that she really liked chocolate too but in reality, she preferred vanilla. There was something enticing about vanilla's smell that she couldn't resist. As she grew older, she preferred her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders; not because she looked better that way, simply because that was what everyone preferred. Deep down inside, she liked them out of the way, tied up in a fancy plait.

The pictures that decorated the Evans' mantelpiece will tell you this- Lily Evans didn't belong there. Her eyes were a striking almond green, entirely different from her parent's or her sister's blue ones. She had chalked of her red tresses to a genetic abnormality from a very young age. No one in her family had red hair as she did, save one distant cousin and she didn't even remember her name. And even her cousin didn't have the exact same shade. Lily's hair was slightly darker.

Among her many different qualities, Lily Evans was also a witch and witches don't belong in the world of normalcy, of Muggles as the wizarding term would be. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and every summer when she came back home for her holidays, her sister reminded her of the cruel fact that haunted her. She didn't belong there with her non-magical family. She was a witch, a freak.

This leads one to assume that nine months of her year would be filled with excitement and fun as she spent them at her magical school. Admittedly, she enjoyed her classes and she did have fun but she didn't belong there either, not really. She was from a Muggle family, she wasn't supposed to have the magical gene, she just did. She was an abnormality once again, someone who wouldn't be accepted for what she was - helpless. She was a part of the magical world but she didn't belong there, not by a long shot.

By the time she was nineteen, she was used to it. She had given up entirely on hoping to belong anywhere. She had found happiness without being a part of anything real. She had found friends. She had several boyfriends. She was happy and as content as one can be while being an outsider. She had accepted that wouldn't belong and she was fine with it. She was happy.

But half asleep, as she snuggled closer towards her fiancé, who in return, unconsciously put his arm around her, she couldn't help but feel like she belonged. She belonged there, in his arms and she was safe there, from the cold wind coming through the open window. She was happy, content and she wasn't on the outside looking in. James Potter made her realize that she could after all belong. She wasn't an abnormality and she certainly didn't need to get used to feeling as one. He opened a part of her that was meant to be someone else's; a part that she had kept hidden away and he didn't realize it. She belonged in his arms.

For once in her life, she belonged.


	2. Night

_**A/N**__: Shout out to Shelby Hermione Malfoy for the amazing reviews. _

**Night.**

Lily's favorite time of the day was early in the mornings, when the sun was just coming up. She loved the possibilities it brought with itself. James, on the other hand, preferred the night. His reasons weren't as deep as hers and they varied more often than not but somehow, his favorite time of the day was night time.

When he was a kid, night was equivalent to dark and in the dark lurked his fears. None of his friends knew it, save Lily, that his father would walk him to his room at night. His father tucked him in the bed and read him a story every night till his heart settled down and his fears were vanquished. When his father died soon after, he did what his father had always asked him to- he faced his fears. In the night, he found out that he was a Gryffindor. He learnt that darkness was his friend and that the night held possibilities.

As a mischievous kid, he took advantage of every single opportunity that the night provided. Even at Hogwarts, he played out most of his pranks in the night with Sirius by his side. It was in the night that he strolled along the grounds with his friends, as animals in the full moon and as humans under the stars.

It was a late night patrol when he had the guts to kiss Lily mingled with the hope that she wouldn't push him away. It was a night that witnessed their blossoming love. It was night when he found that his mother had passed away. And when everything felt hopeless and insignificant, the night gave him strength. It gave him the power to go on and provided the arms to collapse into. The night gave him Lily, worried and strong, comforting, caring, perfect.

Harry was born in the middle of the night, red and wailing and James knew that he loved the kid. He picked him nimbly in his arms, scared of dropping him, Lily in a bed by his side with her fingers caressing his arm. He felt her and he felt Harry and the night quivered by the intensity of their love.

He had his share of bad nights, sleepless nights, night spent in bushes spying on Death Eaters for an Order mission. He had his nights of waiting for Lily to come back, safe and alive. And every single one of those nights made him love her, love their baby even more.

Nights meant staying up with Harry and making him laugh as his mother rested. Nights were intimate and reserved for his family. Nights meant sneaking out with Sirius from under Lily's strict forbiddance for a butterbeer or two. Nights meant convincing her that he really was sorry. She would fall asleep, her body turned away from his, still angry but as the clock ticked by, she would unconsciously roll over to his side and wrap an arm around his waist. Night meant that no matter how bad their fight, Lily would be by his side. He was forgiven at night.

Even his last night contained the dream that maybe the Dark Lord would fall and maybe his kid would make it out alive. Just like every other night, his last night made this dream also come true.

* * *

A/N: Review! And check out my other one shots too. Thanks.


End file.
